1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contents processing device and a contents processing system, and particularly relates to the contents processing device that can reproduce contents on a network and the contents processing system including the contents processing device and a controller on the network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some contents processing devices such as AV amplifiers are multi-functionalized, and thus they have a multi-zone function for reproducing same or different contents in a plurality of zones (rooms) and a network service function for reproducing contents on a network such as an internet.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-5361 indicates that when a contents processing device connectable to a network has a plurality of zone (room) output functions, the contents processing device notifies a controller on the network about presence of the self device, but the device notifies about the self device only as one device. For this reason, since the controller on the network can simply specify the contents processing device as a reproduction destination of the contents on the network and different operations cannot be performed in the respective zones, the contents on the network are occasionally reproduced in zones other than a zone desired by a user.
In unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-5361, the contents processing device sets device information about respective zone output functions as respective devices, and notifies the controller on the network about the device information. As a result, the controller on the network can perform different operations for the respective zone functions of the contents processing device.
A complicated processing is necessary for distinctively registering the plurality of output functions in the contents processing device into the controller on the network. When any zone of the multi-zones in which a user desires to reproduce the contents on the network can be estimated, a zone selector can be controlled according to an estimated reproduction requirement.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a contents processing device and a contents processing system which enable control of a zone selector so that contents on a network meet a user's estimated reproduction requirement.